


The Colour of the Hearts

by Looali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters other than Kags and Hinata mainly just in passing, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Some angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reality, all normal people should realise that your hair doesn't just change colour dependent on how you feel. Then again, Kageyama wasn't exactly normal, and his knowledge of people could be somewhat limited, so Hinata had no trouble in defending the other teen in this particular instance. He didn’t admit to himself that he probably would have done it at any point for any reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of the Hearts

Hinata was pushing it this time. Really pushing it. He could see it, the team could see it, Kageyama could definitely see it, yet the ginger boy still refused to back down. His hands were shaking and his throat was nearly raw from screaming, yet his anger was nothing in comparison to Kageyama’s. Karasuno had never seen Kageyama this furious before. The black haired boy was seething, speaking in a harsh hiss, his back drawn in a straight line. His face was heating red with rage and so was his hair.

His hair was red. Flaming red.  
  
Hinata blanched, all rage in him replaced with confusion as his eyes flickered between Kageyama’s eyes and his hair. He glanced around to see if the team had noticed as well, feeling relieved when he realised they had and hey, he wasn’t going colour blind.  
Daichi, about to storm over and put an end to the argument, had gone stock still mid step, with Suga staring in blank shock over the taller man’s shoulder. Nishinoya had crawled onto Tanaka’s shoulders, both of their jaws practically scraping the floor in amazement. Tsukishima looked as though he’d seen a ghost, and Asahi and Yamaguchi, well – they’d fainted.  
  
Hinata could barely speak; he stared at Kageyama, watching the other boy’s brow furrow as he took in the dead silence filling the room.  
“What?” he spat out, glaring around the room. Hinata watched his nerves and (somehow) anger increase before stepping forward and reaching out to touch the bright, glaring red of Kageyama’s hair. He didn’t even flinch when his hand was slapped away, merely attempting once more.  
“What?!” Kageyama hissed again, smacking Hinata’s hand away again, “Stop it Hinata, dumbass.”  
Gazing up at Kageyama in awe, Hinata whispered out: “Your hair, Bakageyama. It’s red?”  
The team were even more stupefied when Kageyama simply shrugged and turned back to pick up the discarded volleyball by his feet, “Yeah, I was angry. That’s what happens.”  
Hinata scrunched his face up in confusion, his eyes locked on Kageyama’s hair as it slowly faded back to black.  
“Your hair...” Hinata continued, unable to turn away.  
“What?” Dropping the ball back to the floor, Kageyama turned around once more. “What are you talking about?”  
Dropping his head to the side, Hinata’s frowned deepened, “Kageyama, your hair was red?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Red. Kageyama – your hair was red.”  
  
“So what, so is yours.” Hinata felt Kageyama’s stare digging into him, boring small holes with the intensity. He seemed completely unable to understand how this wasn’t normal. “Your hair’s orange because you’re always hyperactive, dumbass.” Hinata looked back to the rest of the team, trying to gauge the truth of it. Suga was shaking his head, whispering with Daichi in what seemed to be shock and confusion.  
He turned back to Kageyama and stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Kageyama-kun,” he spoke softly, nodding his head with a gentle smile on his lips, “that’s not normal.”  
Hinata’s hand was slapped off of Kageyama, the taller boy looming over him, “Do you want to repeat that, Hinata?”  
A fear rose in Hinata not dissimilar to the feeling he’d experienced when hitting Kageyama with his serve, and he stumbled backwards desperately searching for words to save himself. Instead his saving grace came in the form of Tsukishima, smirking and calling out “does that mean your hair is always black because of your volleyball brain?”  
  
Hinata looked at Kageyama, Kageyama looked at Tsukishima, Tsukishima smirked back.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Tsukishima blinked and went back to tending to a now-awake Yamaguchi on the floor.  
  
It was about time for Sugawara to step in, walking up to them as Daichi yelled out for the rest of the team to carry on with practise, entrusting Suga with solving the problem at hand.  
He sat the pair down by the benches, sitting as far away from where Noya was fretting over a flustered looking Asahi as possible, and crouched down in front of Hinata and Kageyama.  
Hinata focussed on Kageyama, watching his blatant confusion and attempting to figure out just what the hell was going on with his hair. There was a slight blush on Kageyama’s cheeks, and he seemed to be wilting slightly, a clear look of discomfort written on his face. As Suga let out a sigh, Hinata slowly turned his head to look at the vice-captain.  
“Hinata,” Suga spoke gently, relaxing Hinata and making him forget his confusion if only for a moment, “I think that you need to apologise to Kageyama for the things you said to him earlier.” Hinata was about to argue but one look from Suga made him change his mind, and he nodded, mumbling out an apology for their previous argument. Suga then proceeded to shoo Hinata away, and he was forced to join back in with practise, only able to see Kageyama nodding and blushing at whatever it was Sugawara was telling him.  
  
Carrying on with his attempts at receiving, Hinata didn’t notice when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood behind him wearing matching smirks.  
“How does it feel to know your boyfriend is a mutant, shortie?” the pompous voice spoke out (with laughter track included), causing Hinata to spin, face donned with a glare.  
He stood on his tiptoes, attempting to reach Tsukishima’s height, “He’s not my boyfriend!” he squawked, all too used to Tsukishima’s teasing, “And Kageyama isn’t a mutant! The only thing mutant about him is how much of an idiot he is!”  
In reality, all normal people should realise that your hair doesn't just change colour dependent on how you feel. Then again, Kageyama wasn't exactly normal, and his knowledge of people could be somewhat limited, so Hinata had no trouble in defending the other teen in this particular instance. He didn’t admit to himself that he probably would have done it at any point for any reason.  
Tsukishima merely scoffed in response, going back to his tossing practise with Yamaguchi when he saw Daichi staring over at them from across the court.  


* * *

  
After a few months, the majority of the team were used to this new development, mainly because the majority of them rarely saw any changes. Hinata, on the other hand, actively searched for them. He would attempt to rile Kageyama up constantly, stealing his milk when he isn’t expecting so the shorter can see if he becomes angry, jumping out from bushes in attempts to scare him, even going so far as to attempt studying with him just in case Kageyama becomes confused enough for his hair to change into the purple-blue that Hinata was the most fond of.

It was near impossible for Hinata to not bring up the hair-changing when they were around one another, spending one-on-one practises, study sessions, even their walk home together discussing the new found skill. He ignored the frustrated sighs Kageyama gave in response and near skipped alongside his bike as he began retelling his favourite of all the ‘Kageyama-hair-change-bonanza’s’ as he so affectionately dubbed them. Desperate to retell it to one of the few people who both knew and listened about it at this point.  
  
“Your face was all scrunched up and you looked so confused,” Hinata laughed, his voice was rapidly increasing in volume as his excitement grew, “and I just kept asking like ‘woah what’s the answer Kageyama’, you know?”  
He barely took note of Kageyama’s hum of understanding before launching back into the tale, “Then you were all like,” his face contorted into what he believed to be his best Kageyama impression, eyebrows furrowed and thick scowl plastered on his lips before jumping into the air and causing Kageyama to choke on air in surprise, “and poof! You hair was bright blue!” He burst into peals of laughter, tears coming to his eyes at the memory as Kageyama simply blushed and looked away.  
“You looked like a blueberry!”  
“Sh-shut up, idiot!”  
Hinata paused in his steps, looking at Kageyama with a blank expression. “It’s okay, Kageyama.” he spoke in a deathly serious tone, “Blueberries are my favourite fruit. I think you looked really cute. I mean, the blue really matched your eyes.” He smiled brightly, carrying on with another of his stories and not noticing the way Kageyama froze until he turned around and stared at the soft pink adorning Kageyama’s hair.  
  
“Woah,” he whispered, eyes glinting in amazement, “your hair’s all pink, what does that mean?” He stepped forwards, desperate to figure out what emotion the taller teen was feeling. “Kageyama?” he asked once more, frowning at the silence he received in return.  
When he eyes finally dropped to meet Kageyama’s, all he saw was a blank stare fixed into a deathly white face. Kageyama looked as though he’d seen a ghost and was _appalled_ by it. His hands slowly rose to his head, gripping his hair tightly before spinning around and running, leaving Hinata confused and alone in the middle of the road, gripping his bike’s handlebars. All he could do was faintly yell to the retreating back:

“Kageyama? We live in the same direction?”

 

* * *

 

Practise the next day was awkward to say the least. Mainly due to the fact that Kageyama’s hair was salmon pink, he missed almost a third of all of his tosses, and he refused to speak to or even acknowledge Hinata.  
  
Hinata glared at the other boy from across the court, barely focussing on the instructions Daichi was giving him. Kageyama had been ignoring him from the moment they arrived at school and Hinata was furious and, if he was honest, hurt. He’d spent the day attempting to get his attention, wanting to invite the setter over so they could play his new video game – a dual player shooting and espionage game that Hinata had been desperate to try for weeks now. Yet he’d not had a single chance to ask the other boy to play it with him, this morning Kageyama had refused to race him, barely noticing when Hinata rushed past, and at lunch he’d shot out of the classroom before Hinata had even arrived to ask him to eat together. It was when Hinata arrived at volleyball practise to get changed and Kageyama refused to look at him all together when Hinata realised that something must have been wrong. The other pulled the hood he’d been wearing all day down, finally revealing his obnoxiously coloured hair to the volleyball team and immediately began practising, ignoring any attempt Hinata made at conversation.  
  
By the time practise was over, Hinata was fuming. He stood by the doorway of the changing rooms, waiting for Kageyama (who was taking a ridiculous amount of time), with his hands balled into fists and a deep frown set on his face.  
He stared directly at Kageyama, who began deliberately lacing and unlacing his shoes before looking up to Hinata and shrugging.  
“I have a meeting with Takeda-sensei,” his voice didn’t sound the way it usually did, “you should just go on without me.”  
Hinata could feel himself about to start an argument, but his resolve simply snapped and he just nodded, turning out of the room and leaving. Making his way over to his bike, he pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Kenma.  
  
**From: Me**  
To: Kenma **(** **⁎** **˃** **ᆺ** **˂)**  
Subject: Video game1!!  
Got new game 2day! Wana play 2nite?! ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ  
  
**From: Kenma** **(** **⁎** **˃** **ᆺ** **˂)**  
**To: Me**  
Subject: re: Video game1!!  
Yeah, ok.  
  
Smiling at his phone, Hinata jumped onto his bike and began his ride home. At least he still had Kenma to talk to.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I know!” Hinata whined over the speaker set, he’d been trying to explain why he was annoyed at Kageyama all night, but every time he spoke Kenma seemed to find another reason to forgive his fellow setter.  
  
“He sounds like he was embarrassed.” “Maybe he thought you’d mock him.” “He clearly didn’t want to talk about it.”  
  
Frowning at the screen, Hinata huffed into his headset as they successfully pulled off another of the game’s espionage missions.  
“I love playing games with you, Kenma, but I really wanted to play this one with Kageyama. I could see him get really annoyed at all the times he failed and I wanted to laugh at him and just nuzzle his stupid blueberry head. He won’t talk to me though. It’s not fair. Why won’t he talk to me? It’s not fair!” Hinata paused the game and dropped his controller to the floor, glaring at the game menu.  
“Shouyou,” Kenma mumbled down his ear, “I’m not an expert on physical affection, but I’m pretty sure ‘nuzzling’ your friends ‘blueberry head’ isn’t something the average person wants to do. Although I’ve seen Bokuto-san do it to Akaashi-san. Then again I’m pretty sure they’re fucking like rabbits, so you know.” Kenma spoke in a flat and unassuming tone, causing the blush Hinata was wearing to increase three-fold due to the thought of Akaashi and Bokuto’s active sex lives.  
  
He whined in disagreement, certain that nuzzling was, in fact, a very common thing between pals – despite other people’s objections.  
  
He picked his controller back up, intent on increasing his kill-count in frustration. “That is a blatant lie, Kenma.” he grumbled, frowning harshly at the screen.  
“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I am pretty okay at observing people though, and it sounds like you have a crush.”  
Hinata gasped in horror and his character dying in his momentary lapse of judgement. “I do not!”.  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Kenma, I don’t!”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Good!” He glanced at the clock and frowned as the numbers flashed 3:27am at him, he had practise at 7, “Anyway, I need to sleep now. I’ll speak to you soon!”  
“Night, Shouyou.”  
“Good night Kenma! Thanks for playing with me!”  
  
Hinata switched his game off whilst smiling; knowing full well Kenma would continue to play into the night long after his friend had gone to sleep.

It really wasn’t that unusual, Hinata thought to himself, friends definitely think these things about one another. He pulled his bed covers up to his chin and glared at his ceiling. He loved Kenma – he was one of his closest friends, but he had no idea what he was talking about. Hinata had felt these feelings for weeks now, wait – no, months, and it was perfectly fine to have them because that’s what friends do.  
A small smile popped onto his face and he snuggled further into bed, ready to sleep.

The smile didn’t last the next day. Kageyama was still ignoring him, leaving Hinata in an even more dejected mood. He couldn’t cope with it. He didn’t want to cope with it. His rage built up in him throughout the day, waiting until they had a moment alone.  
The rest of the team had dispersed, heading home for the night, leaving Kageyama sat on a bench with Hinata looming in the doorway.  
“You may as well go. I have a meet-“  
“No.” Hinata cut Kageyama off mid-sentence, unwilling to listen to his excuses. He stomped towards Kageyama, all the things he wanted to say running through his mind faster than he could hope to read any of them.  
Standing before his setter and shaking, he only managed to blurt out “why the hell have you been ignoring me?” before bursting into tears and dropping to his knees on the floor.  
  
Hinata was vaguely aware of the other kneeling in front of him, but was too wrapped up in his own sobs to pay any real attention.  
Kageyama mumbled Hinata’s name, gently placing his hand under Hinata’s chin and pulling his head up. Hinata looked Kageyama in the eyes, sniffling as his tears stopped flowing, and felt his breathing grow shallower.  
Then they were kissing, and Kageyama had pulled him up, slamming him into the lockers. Hinata gasped and Kageyama’s teeth grazed his lips, biting down lightly and making Hinata moan into the other’s mouth.  
Kageyama pushed him back, and they fell onto Hinata’s bed. Hinata’s hands were gripping onto Kageyama’s shoulders as the other ground down his hips, leaving Hinata gasping in response.  
  
He choked on his own spit and shot up in bed, sweaty, alone, and painfully hard.  
  
Okay, he sighed and looked down at himself, nodding in defeat. Maybe his feelings for Kageyama weren’t ‘average best friend feelings’.  


* * *

  
He wasn’t on form the next day. After The Dream, he’d spent all night wide awake, wondering what the hell was going on in his mind, and what Kageyama would do if he told him about his newfound revelation.  
  
He came to the decision that that was a terrible idea and there was no fucking way he’d do that, ever.  
  
Playing a three-on-three game on next to no sleep, however, was one of the worst ideas he’d had in a long time. Hinata knew he should have mentioned to Daichi that he’d had such a bad night’s sleep, but he really wanted to play, and he honestly didn’t think it’d be that bad of an idea. He was wrong.  
He’d missed almost every spike tossed to him, his arms shook so badly with the effort of keeping them still that receives rebounded wildly and almost always went out, and his serve – well his serve had resulted in this.  
  
“What the ever loving fuck is wrong with you, idiot. How the hell do you expect to play today? I can see the bags under your eyes, dumbass, don’t even try shaking your head.”  
Cheeks heating up irrationally fast, Hinata continued shaking his head, desperately attempting to come up with another answer. He felt sick to his stomach, suddenly going light headed and just managed to whisper out:  
  
“I’m sorry, I uh, I was up talking to Kenma all night.”  
  
Looking up, Hinata saw Kageyama’s face go completely blank, the other boy staring directly at him and clearly taking in the thick blush covering his face. He was going to see through his lie, Hinata was sure of it, he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the onset.  
There was silence. The room felt thick and sticky and Hinata was terrified.  
He peeked out of one eye.  
Kageyama was stock still, his hair was a murky, swamp green that drained his face of any colour and gave his skin a sickly, yellow tinge. His eyes had become slits, and he was breathing through the slit of his bared teeth.  
  
Hinata gulped.  
  
Kageyama stepped forwards.  
  
“You would risk the championship by staying up all night like a lov-” He flinched and looked away from Hinata, “like the idiot you are.”  
Stepping back and further away from the rage Kageyama was emitting, Hinata looked about the room. The entire team were staring at them, devouring the whole debacle like starving vultures. Hinata felt even sicker.  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“What? Think?” Kageyama snapped, looming over Hinata. “You’re nothing but a burden to the team like this; I’ve told you what I think of those who aren’t of any use to the team. I refuse.” Hinata was shaking, his eyes flickering between each team member. Daichi was approaching them, he was going to drag him away, sit him on the bench and pull him out. This wasn’t fair, he had to play, he couldn’t just sit and do nothing.  
Daichi stood before them and Hinata felt tears prickling his eyes. “Kageyama that’s enou-”  
  
“I refuse to toss to you.”  
  
The tears came, Hinata ran.  


* * *

  
The park he’d run to was small, mainly covered in dry, brown grass and he felt cold and out of place in the bleak surroundings. Hinata had jumped on his bike and immediately cycled towards home, attempting to go anywhere he wouldn’t be able to be found.

He was mortified.  
Kageyama hated him, he clearly despised him. He’d been kicked off the setter’s team, told he was worthless. There wasn’t really any point right now.  
  
He didn't turn up to weekend practise. He could barely drag himself out of bed, spending the whole day curled up with Natsu watching her cartoons and doodling in some colouring books. His phone had been buzzing the entire day, texts from team mates asking where he is and whether he was alright. The only one he replied to was one from Sugawara, making up some excuse about being ill to stop the worried messages.  
  
He’d return on Monday, but he needed to take the weekend off. He needed a break from Kageyama. He needed to come up with a plan of action.  
His crush on Kageyama was making a mess of volleyball and pushing the other away. Hinata had come to the conclusion that Kageyama could never feel the same way, he’d made that clear at practise yesterday and Hinata wouldn't be able to cope without the other as a friend.  
He couldn't confess, Kageyama would never say yes to him, but Hinata didn’t know if he could be around Kageyama without saying anything. He had to purge himself, stay away from the other until these feelings stopped. Then their friendship could resume.  
His stomach twisted at the idea, but it needed to be done. It’d help the team and their friendship.  
The twist in his stomach didn’t leave.

The next few weeks, Hinata spent each lunch break with Nishinoya and Tanaka, enjoying their intensity but missing the near-banter that he and Kageyama have - had. He knew that at first the setter had attempted to speak to him, but nearly three weeks after their argument he just seemed to have given up. The only time the pair had spoken was during practise, a few sparse words mumbled to make sure they were both on the same page. They always were.  
Hinata had seen him sat alone, eating lunch in a quiet corner of the school. He pretended not to notice Kageyama when the other looked up.  
  
If Hinata was completely honest, he felt like shit about it all. Kageyama looked lonely and sad, and his grey-blue hair had received more than one brutal comment. The majority of the school thought he’d dyed it, the colour unchanging – more permanent than the black his volleyball focus caused. Hinata couldn’t help but wonder the reason for it, but he let it be, knowing he still needed time. Kageyama quite suited the grey colour anyway; it made his cheekbones look sharp and defined. The Dreams were increasing. Yeah, Hinata definitely needed more time.  
  
It was hard not to notice how much Kageyama had improved recently. He’d taken to staying behind after practise to work on his spikes more, increasing his skill more and more each day. Hinata didn’t know what to think of it.  
  
The entire team knew Kageyama was planning on staying again tonight, lingering around the nets as they cleared up to tell everyone he was planning on using them so they can be kept up. Hinata couldn’t help but watch, noticing the nervous twitch, and the way the other seemed to smile thankfully when someone on the team walked up to speak to him. Hinata’s stomach churned. He turned away and carried on mopping.  
“So Kageyama, do the carpets match the drapes?” Tsukishima’s sneering tone reached Hinata’s ears, and he spun around to look at the trio by the net. Yamaguchi was snickering from just behind Tsukishima, and Kageyama looked furious, seemingly about to yell at the pair. Then he glanced over his shoulder, and his and Hinata’s eyes locked.  
Hinata sort of wanted to know.  
He watched Kageyama’s blush deepen, before the setter muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “I've never checked.” and stalked away to the store room.  
Feeling oddly disappointed, Hinata went to put his broom away, wondering just how long it’d be before he finally felt okay around Kageyama again.  
  
“Hinata.”  
Hinata nearly jumped out of his shoes. “Oh, why, hello there Kageyama.” He blushed and stared at the wall of tennis rackets, unable to look the younger boy in the eyes.  
“Would you be able to,” Kageyama’s voice was noticeably shaking, “practise in the park with me when everyone’s cleared up?”  
Hinata should say no, he knew he should say no. Honestly, he was about to say no.  
  
He had no idea why he nodded.

 

* * *

 

Walking to the park with Kageyama had to be one of the most painful experiences of Hinata’s life. He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d stumbled, almost face planting to the ground, all because his legs just refused to work. They walked in complete silence, one which Hinata had attempted to break on multiple occasions by asking how Kageyama had been, only to burst into nervous laughter and ensue an immediate clamping down of his jaw.  
The whole evening was going to be one awkward moment after another, Hinata was sure of it and his sweaty palms and inability to receive the ball Kageyama tossed just increased his belief. He had never felt so uncomfortable around Kageyama before, from the moment they met there’d been an ease around them that allowed Hinata to say near-everything he wanted. Until now. Resulting in half answered questions and an inability to look Kageyama in the eye, bouncing on his feet in an attempt to distil some of the tension building up inside of him.

He felt uncomfortable and unwell, and found himself staring off at a tree in the distance in an attempt to keep his eyes off of Kageyama. That’s when a volleyball hit him smack bang in the side of the head, knocking him to the floor.  
“Idiot!” he heard from above, and opening his eyes, Hinata looked up to see Kageyama standing over him, the light reflecting his hair and making it look a deeper shade of grey. “You could at least pay attention when I’m trying to fix us!” Kageyama yells, leaning down to help Hinata up. “Are you okay?” he asks, calloused hand feeling all too comfortable in Hinata’s.  
Simply nodding, Hinata allowed himself to be pulled away, glaring down at his feet once more.  
“I don’t understand what you want me to do?!” Kageyama’s voice broke, and it took all of Hinata’s will to not look up and see whether Kageyama was crying. “I’m sorry, okay. I was horrible, I didn’t know- I’m sorry.”  
Glare increasing, Hinata scuffed the ground with his feet. “Sorry for making me realise how worthless I really am in your eyes.” he spat out, “Sorry for letting me know how much of a complete dick you are.”  
  
Silence.  
  
Kageyama was going to hit him, of that Hinata was sure. Eyes squeezing shut tightly, Hinata braced himself for the impact, only it never came. Hinata looked up to Kageyama, his hair had faded into the soft pink it was when Kageyama had run away from him. Something that felt like it had happened an age ago.  
Kageyama mumbled something, and Hinata tilted his head slightly, not catching what the other boy said.  
“I said I was jealous.” Kageyama growled out, taking on a frustrated tone.  
“What?” Hinata replied, the dots not connecting in his head. “Did you want to play the video game with me instead? I didn’t think it was that important…”  
“No you idiot. Well yes, but not. Ugh.” Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his pale pink locks, “That day my hair turned pink it was because,” he looked unwell, Hinata thought, Kageyama’s face had gone a flushed pink to match his hair, “I was sort of thinking about what it maybe would be like to hold your hand.”  
  
Oh. Hinata looked at the pink hair, and thought about The Dream. Oh.  
  
Hinata’s heart was beating so fast he thought it may take off, a flush to match Kageyama’s hair flooded his face and he found himself stepping towards the other teen. Kageyama flinched back, and Hinata held his hands out, showing him it was okay. He stepped into the other’s personal space, and jumped up onto his tip toes, leaning in to kiss Kageyama firmly on the cheek.  
  
“I think about holding your hand a lot too.”  
  
Kageyama’s hair was flaming pink, and if it stayed that way for a couple of weeks, well, who’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine how cute kags would be with his blushing hair though - the nerds emotions only fully changing when it's about Hinata or volleyball what a babe
> 
> Props to [Viaroots](http://viaroots.tumblr.com) for giving me the idea that Tsukki would call Kags out on his rainbow pubes
> 
> My Haikyuu!! tumblr: [Nerdkoma](http://nerdkoma.tumblr.com)  
> My personal: [Comemebeferre](http://comemebeferre.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title from this quote: “There is no distinct colour of love, it only takes the colour of the hearts” ― Ikechukwu Izuakor


End file.
